Self-service gas stations have almost replaced the full service station in the American economy. People today pump their own gas, check their own oil, and clean their own windshield. The construction of conventional nozzle handles, in some cases, provide an adjustment flow mechanism that could be locked open until a vapor sensing device within the nozzle was actuated, causing the flow of fuel to stop.
Many such nozzle mechanisms, however, do not have any fuel flow adjustment attached to it, thus the customer must manually hold the nozzle open while the fuel is being pumped. People have tried to insert their existing gas caps into the nozzle mechanisms, but the trigger handle of the nozzle is so constructed that these conventional gas caps will fall out. Gas caps do not stay wedged within the nozzle handle to hold the trigger open.
The present device relates to gas caps and more particularly to a gas cap that is designed to assist the self-service customer by allowing the user to insert the apparatus into a nozzle handle such that the pump continuously operates, until the users tank is full; at which point the pump shuts off.
The present invention also relates to a means for allowing the pump to deactuate, (i.e. to shut off), when the tank is full such that the customer doesn't have to worry about the tank overflowing.